Broken Promises
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: (Adopted from Legend Empress) After the adventures are done, Midnight stays with her friends in Beacon Town, when all of them are thrown into a brand-new one. A broken family with even more broken promises are revealed as she goes to find the other elementals Now, with allies old and new and a sibling she didn't even know she had, can she stop a foe that's more powerful than her?
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the on the floor, looking at the only person that mattered in it. None of his (_Fictional, he had made them up with the crushing loneliness) _friends had come looking for him yet and to be honest, he was glad for that. He really needed time to think, to think about what he had done and where she was.

Was she on her own too? Or did she stay where she was and didn't even leave the first world? Whatever the answer was, he wanted to know. He was really starting to regret leaving now. He regretted it the very first minutes he reached the overworld.

Midnight sat on her own, looking up into the night sky. She remembered making shapes out of them when she was younger and tried to pick that habit up again, but there wasn't anything really of interest.

She felt so calm out here, the gentle breeze and the fact it was so quiet only added to that, making it even better. Lukas would've been with her, if he hadn't been so caught up with writing. Being an author was definitely taking its toll on it and now he was writing almost every day to keep people happy. But even with all that, he still had time for her.

She loved it when they spent the night talking about the crazy things that had happened that day, until one of the two would look over at the time and realise it was two in the morning or even later.

She'd gotten

that text from Luna about her kids about a year ago, and she still couldn't stop herself from occasionally wondering how everyone on the younger side were doing. It was, more often than not, Midnight wondering how Luna and Jake were doing.

She and Luna occasionally texted to check in on each other, but she could never seem to find the time to actually call, as something would always catch her attention before she pressed the call button. She wondered if they would actually meet again like they had said, seeing as the main story was over now.

She felt herself starting to fall asleep and decided it was time to go home. Wow, she had even gotten used to calling Lukas's-no, _their_ cabin home. She did often miss the real work and had thought of going back a couple of times, before remembering time was practically frozen while she was gone and decide to do it another time.

Could you get homesick when you were staying in one of your two homes? She didn't even make it to the bedroom and instead decided to sleep on the coach, passing out as soon as she laid down.

_When one falls down, it's only a matter of time before the other one follows_

**Little Midnight's POV (Dream)**

_"Make sure to keep your sister safe." Dad had always reminded my brother every time we left the house on our own. Sometimes he would reply with an annoyed tone, but today he answered cheerfully, but with a bit of irritation nonetheless. "Dad, we're just going to play with Amber, we'll be fine." The 'you don't trust me' went unsaid, but hung in the air anyway. With that, we left, setting out on our adventure._

_Amber lived in the Oasis, Xara's town and right now, we were staying in Romeoburg (I almost cringed when I heard that was what it was called.), meaning we had to walk all the way. I didn't mind though, there so much to see. Being five years old was the best! My brother, while only six, was capable of defending both himself and I. Amber could handle herself, but didn't mind the help every once in a while._

_Then again, everyone knew that we were Romeo's kids and generally left us alone, though I still had to deal with bullies at school. My brother would usually scare them off, though._

_I noticed he looked worried about something, so I decided to ask._

_"What's wrong?" He looked at me with a smile, but I didn't think it was real. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Just…lost in thought" He lied. It was obvious, I could tell he was lying, but didn't push it. I smirked at a fading memory and decided to bring it up._

_"Do you still have a crush on Amber?" He turned bright red at that and I laughed.  
"Amber and Night, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" I stopped, trying to remember how the rest of the song went. Noticing this, he sighed and raised his eyebrows(He didn't do it right, he was only six), before noticing the nickname I called him._

_"You still call me that?" He asked. I nodded, grinning widely. "Why?"_

_"Why not, I like calling you that, I want both of our names to be based off nighttime!"_

_"Yours already is though." My smile fell a little as I thought about that.  
"Oh, well, there are too many people with your name, I thought that only one person could have one name!" Now it was his turn to laugh, It's not like he knew! He was only a year older than me!_

_"No, that's not right, do you know how many people have the name Amber?"  
"One?" _

_"No, a lot."_

_"A million?" He sighed, but not in annoyance._

_"I don't think so."_

_"A billion?"_

_"Maybe"_

_I ran out of numbers, there was only so high I could go. At least I could count backwards and forwards to ten. Now if only I could go higher._

_I noticed the trees getting higher, meaning that we were in the Oasis._

_We played with Amber all day and she showed us her powers again, She was the same age as my brother, so both of them knew more about their powers than I did. I could make things float, but couldn't make myself float. Her sister Aqua joined in too. I didn't know where Auria and Summer were though, they were around here somewhere._

_"Where are Auria and Summer?" I asked Amber, who blinked in the middle of casting a fire spell. The tiny flame disappeared with her loss of focus._

_"Both of them are sick, probably with colds, probably with colds." I pouted a little, they were the same age as me and my best friends in the whole world. She seemed to notice and gave me a small smile._

_"They said they would be feeling better tomorrow, maybe then." I walked off to talk to Aqua._

_It's funny how there are so many people with powers, but the only kids who had them are Me, my brother, Aqua, Amber, Auria, Summer and one other person who controlled the earth that I haven't met yet. I bet their name would be a pun, I thought something like Ivory, a type of green and a type of plant. Actually the plant's name was Ivy, but that was poison._

_Suddenly I couldn't hear what I was hearing anymore, it felt as though I was underwater, but couldn't swim._

_And then I woke up from the dream._

**Third person**

Lukas almost laughed when he saw his girlfriend asleep on the coach. He did laugh when she fell off of the coach though. She looked at him with a half-hearted glare, and even that failed with how he knew how she wanted to smile.

"You're so helpful." She said sarcastically as she got up.

"Morning to you too Midnight. Mind explaining why you fell asleep on the coach instead of the way more comfortable bed in the next room?" She shrugged tiredly.

"Passed out. Didn't feel like it. Late." She said the last word a little louder for emphasis, she was still half- asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me again, we have somewhere to go." Now that got her up, a curious look in her eyes replaced the sleepy one as he led her out to Beacontown.

"So you know how two days ago when we saw that flashing light in the sky?" Midnight tried her best to remember, and actually managed to. Except that it was more than two days ago. They'd been out enjoying a day together, when a flash of black light, the sun being momentarily replaced by the moon.

"Yeah, but that was more than two days ago." He shrugged the correction off as they ran to the Order hall.

"Well, we found out why that happened and I think you'll be surprised, because I was." She blinked.  
"Would you stop being so vague and just tell me _please_!" She drew the 'please' out to make it sound like she was whining. Lukas rolled his eyes. He'd grown used to it and in effect was immune to it.

"You know your plead-whining isn't going to work on me , right?" She frowned, but it wasn't a real one.

"Still going to try."

"And you're still going to fail." The door opened, causing everyone, actually everyone to look at who had come in.

Alexa seemed surprised, but Ivy jumped down from her seat.

"Should we get straight to the point or just beat around the bush a bit more?" She asked.

Midnight was anxious to know what all the hype was about, so she naturally chose the first one.

"I want to know what's going on!" She said, only just managing not to yell the words at a hundred decibels.

"Well, the bluntest why to put it is-" Alexa cut Ivy off, knowing that this would take ten minutes if she said it.

"You have a brother."

**Author's note:**

**I'm back!**

**Okay, so I'm adopting Broken Promises and trying not to completely butcher it.**

**Midnight: So you basically went and asked Legend every question you could think of in PMs.**

**Um, yes, wait how do you know that?!**

**Midnight: Luna's strategy, I just hung upside down on the curtain rail and listened.**

**What is it with you two, curtain rails and hanging like bats?**

**Midnight: I don't know**

**Cya! :)**


	2. Finding out and a fight

For a moment Midnight couldn't speak. "I- wha-_what_?" She stuttered out.  
"You have a brother." Alexa repeated. Midnight couldn't believe what she was hearing and for a moment she thought she was still as asleep. She hadn't given much thought about where her brother had gone when she had left the first world. The last time she had seen him, she was seven and once again going to Fred's house.

**Little Midnight's POV**

"_Aren't you coming Night?" I asked, stopping my packing for a moment. It was that time again, where both of us went to Fred's house for a week, but I'd noticed that he wasn't even holding a backpack, let alone packing. My brother shook his head._

"_No." That took me by surprise._

"_Why?" He shrugged._

"_I just don't feel like it, I'll stay with Dad." He said simply. I pouted._

"_But it'll be so boring without you!" I whined, drawing the last few words out for emphasis. My brother rolled his eyes._

"_Midnight, it's only for a week, we'll be back together soon." He said. _

"_A week is too long though." I protested, hugging the backpack that held all my things. He ruffled my hair._

"_Listen, when you come back, I'll be waiting for you and we'll go and play together." He promised._

_I considered the compromise, before holding out my pinkie. "Pinkie Promise?" He laughed._

"_Why?"_

"_So you can't break it, you know the rules." We linked pinkies and shook them, before I went back to packing. When I went with Fred to his place, I waved back at my brother, thinking that I would see him soon. But that never happened and the promise was broken, because that was the last time we saw or talked to each other._

**Present**

"Where is he?" Midnight asked.

"He lives in a place kind of far away, but not too far away, it's called Sunshine Plains." Ivy said.

"Well, who's in for coming to find him?" Midnight asked. Everyone in the order agreed, with Axel saying that it would be like the old times.

"Wait, wait wait, we can't just go unarmed, I mean, Ivy said that it's a fair distance away, we'll run into mobs!" Petra protested.

"Okay, we'll split up and get some weapons, but we'll meet back in an hour." Jesse said. With that, the order went to gear up.

At the cabin, after putting her armour on, Midnight found that she had a new message on her phone. "Hi Midnight, how are you?" It was from Luna. She picked up the phone and hit the call button. Luna picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello, Midnight." She said. Midnight wasted no time and got to the point

"Luna, are you and Jake free?" She asked. There was a pause.

"I guess we are, Jake's off work today, why?"

"Um, I'll tell you later, just, can you meet me somewhere?" Midnight asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you-" Luna was quickly cut off.

"Thanks Luna, see you then!" Midnight ended the call and Lukas came into the room.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we should take some of the younger group with us, Luna says she's free." Lukas glanced at his watch.

"I guess we can probably get them, we have quite a bit of time on our hands." He nodded.

"Come on!" The two ran out the cabin and towards the order hall. They picked up the enchanted flint and steel and went through the portal into the portal network, when they realised something.

"What did the portal look like?"

After a while of portal hopping, they finally got to one with wood. "This better be it." Lukas dusted himself off from the snow portal they had just come through. "Yeah, it better." With that, the two jumped in.

They had finally got the right portal, but Midnight realised something. "Great." She muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Lukas asked.

"Maria. Luna works for her, we have to see her." She grumbled.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Lukas asked.

"No, I'll ask where Luna is and get out as fast as I can." With that Midnight walked into Fab Fashionista. The place was a lot neater than she last saw it and a sigh came from the storeroom.

"There's someone there."

"Oh, wow." Maria came out wearing a customer service smile. "I'm sorry but Fab Fashionista is clo-oh, really?!" The customer service smile vanished off her face.

"What are you doing, get back to your world!" Maria snapped.

"No!" Midnight snapped back. Maria's glare intensified.

"Go away Purple Freak." She hissed.

"I am sick of you calling me that!" Midnight yelled at the younger girl, before looking her up and down. "Did you know you gained weight?" It was true, while it wasn't a lot and was barely noticeable, Maria wasn't as slim as she used to be. This seemed to make her even angrier than she already was.

"Oh, why don't you try not gaining weight when your best friend keeps bringing cupcakes dipped in chocolate everyday. Why just fly back to your own planet, Purple Freak, why are you even here?"

"Oh, that's it! Should I axe you or strangle you?" Midnight threatened.

"If you try, I'll call the police before you can move a muscle." Maria snapped.

"I'll be gone before you can say a word." Midnight shot back.

"You know what? What do you want? Just go to the hairdresser, it's down the street!" Maria yelled. Midnight pulled out her axe making Maria shriek, as Lukas rushed in and pulled her back.

"Midnight, whoa. What's going on?!"

"Oh, honestly, you two." A voice said from behind them. Luna came over. "Midnight, I know you and Maria don't like each other, but really? Murder?" The other fashionistas had come out and took Maria back into the storeroom and Luna took Lukas and Midnight out of the shop.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I think this is a good stopping point, it's definitely longer for my standards. And I think I did the flashback okay, I used Every Action Matters as a reference. I don't have anything else to say, do you Midnight?**

**Midnight: I don't think so.**

**Okay.**

**Cya! :)**


	3. Luna and Jake

"Honestly, you and Maria, I don't think it's safe to leave you together for even ten minutes, I mean, if Lukas didn't come in when he did, I'm fairly sure you would have killed Maria." Luna admonished.

"It's not entirely my fault, she did start it." Midnight protested. Luna sighed in frustration.

"I know, it's just-oh, you what, never mind." A smile appeared on her face as she looked between Lukas and Midnight. "So, when's the wedding?" she asked. Both of the two flushed.

"Not been confirmed yet." Lukas said quickly. Luna couldn't help but laugh.

"What about you and Jake?" Midnight asked.

"Not anytime soon, we're still far too young, besides, we've already got our hands full with the babies." Midnight had only just noticed the blonde-haired baby girl sleeping on Luna's shoulder. "Oh, we're nearly there." They had reached a little neighbourhood, where all the houses looked exactly the same.

"You weren't joking about the houses being the same, is this intentional?" Midnight asked.

"Kind of, but after a while, you just get used to it, and you don't confuse someone else's house for your own." They stopped in front of one of the houses. "And this is our place." Luna took out some keys, balancing the baby in one arm, and unlocked the door. "Jake, we're back!" she called.

"I'm upstairs, Kadence won't come out, he's hiding under the bed!" Jake called back. Luna shook her head. "Honestly. I'll come up." She looked over at Midnight and Lukas, flustered. "Make yourselves comfortable in the Living room." She glanced at the baby. "Midnight, can you take Katie?" Luna asked.

"Okay, but not for too long."

"Thanks." After showing Midnight and Lukas to the living room and showing Midnight how to hold Katie, Luna went upstairs to get the other baby. "So this is their place, huh." Lukas commented. The living room was neat and tidy, but it was still obvious that there were babies in the house, baby toys lay on the sides of the sofas and pictures of them sat on the shelf.

Just then, Katie woke up and stared at Midnight, big blue eyes going up and down, trying to figure out how her mother managed to get purple hair instead of blonde. Then she cooed and went back to sleep. "Aww, that was cute." Luna and Jake came back downstairs, with Jake holding the second baby.

"I'm sorry I just dumped Katie on you like that Midnight." Luna apologized as she led the two to the kitchen and starting hunting for tea. "So what brings you here anyway? I haven't seen you in ages!" Luna asked as she set down a plate of biscuits.

"Have I ever told you I have a brother?" Midnight asked. Luna frowned.

"No, I don't think so, to be honest, I've always assumed you were an only child." She replied, one fair eyebrow raised.

"We just found him again. He lives a distance away from our Beacon Town, in a place called Sunshine Plains." Midnight said.

"Well, that sounds like a cheerful place." Jake laughed, speaking for the first time.

"It does, but Midnight, what does that have to with us?" Luna asked.

"What I mean is, can you come with us?" Midnight asked. Both Luna and Jake glanced at each other, then back and Midnight and Lukas. "I guess we can." Luna said finally.

"Great! Wait, do you two know if Jessie and Petra are back in town?" Lukas asked.

"It's hard to track them, they could be here and they might be a thousand miles away." Jake answered.

"The best thing to compare them to is a flickering light switch, you'll never know when it comes back on again." Luna chipped in.

"Okay, you two grab some stuff and we'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Midnight and Lukas went outside of the little house.

"That was easier than I thought." Midnight commented. "I mean, with those two being parents, yeah." Five minutes later, the door opened and Luna and Jake came out the door.

**Author's note:**

**I'm just going to leave it there.**

**Cya! :)**


	4. Setting off

"If you don't mind me asking Midnight, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Luna asked.

"I was seven and I'm twenty now, so yeah, thirteen years." Both Jake and Luna's eyes widened.

"Thirteen years? That's a lot. What was his name?" Jake asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember, it's all fuzzy now, but I remember I called him Night, you know, for our names to both be based off night time. I know his name was really common though, I kinda had the same belief as Jessie at five, to be honest."

As though she was summoned by her name, Jessie suddenly came hurtling towards the group, followed by Petra, Lluna and Reuben. "Midnight! Lukas!" She squealed, hurtling into them.

"No way! What are you two doing here?" Petra asked excitedly.

"Long story short, we found my brother and now we're tracking him down, are you two coming?" Midnight asked the two sisters.

"Are you kidding? I'm not missing out on this, are you Jess?" Petra asked her sister.

"Nope!" Jessie answered.

As they passed Fab Fashionista, a box was thrown under arm towards them and they turned to find Maria standing at the doorway, clad in a red coat, arms folded and one leg out in front of her. "Good luck, Purple Freak, you're probably going to need it." With that, she turned on her heel, swinging her handbag over her shoulder and walked away. Midnight was just about ready to throw the box at her, but held back the urge.

"Good riddance, Fashion Freak!" She couldn't help but yell back. Maria glanced back over her shoulder, a fierce glare on her face. "I think you'll find you need what's in the box, _Freak viola_." She said coolly as she disappeared round the corner, but not before she made a rude gesture with her fingers.

"What's she put in here, hair dye?" Midnight muttered as she opened the box. There were crafting material and other things in there, but unsurprisingly, there were four boxes of hair dye, plus hair accessories.

"She really won't give up, will she?" Petra asked.

"No, apparently not, come on, we better hurry. We'll have to portal hop to get to our world" Midnight answered.

"Why don't we just use the atlas?" Jessie asked.

"Do you have it with you Jessie?" Midnight asked. Jessie nodded and pulled it out her pocket.

"Perfect."

They got to the portal hallway and Jessie handed Midnight the atlas. "Wait what am I supposed to call our world?" Midnight asked.

"Why don't you try 'home'?" Petra suggested.

"Okay. Take us home." Midnight told the book and it opened and a trail led them to the older group's portal and they all jumped through.

"Come on, we have to meet the others at the order hall." Lukas said, starting to run. The others followed, Midnight quickly taking the lead.

They got the in five minutes, where the others were waiting. "There you are! We were wondering when you two will-" Olivia broke off as she noticed the younger group.

"Nice, you lot are coming along?" The older Petra asked.

"Yep!" Jessie squeaked.

"Come on, Sunshine plains takes about a day, if we're lucky, we might be able to get half the way there." Ivy said.

The group set off and Ivy and Alexa led the way. Midnight noticed a black streak whiz past. If you had just closed your eyes for a moment, you would have missed it.

"Did anyone else see that?" She asked.

"See what?" Lukas asked .

"That streak."

"Streak? What streak?" Petra asked. Midnight shrugged.

"Forget it. I probably imagined it" She said.

"How much longer is this journey, Ivy?" Lukas asked. Ivy turned around.

"I told you before we set out, it takes about a day to get there, so we'll have to find shelter when it gets dark." She answered.

About an hour or so later, The group had split up into pairs to find wood for a treehouse and Luna an Midnight ended up as one, plus Katie playing with some of the wood. "So, how are you and Lukas doing? Any rings?" Luna asked teasingly as she picked up some wood.

"No, but hey, he always has time for me. What about you and Jake?" Midnight asked

"It's a surprise we're still together, I must have driven him crazy while I was having the twins, randomly crying over tiny things, rustling around in the kitchen at night, looking for snacks, lashing out, I was a nightmare!" Luna laughed.

"I meant any engagement rings?" Midnight asked.

"I told you, we're too young, Jake's sixteen and I'm fifteen, I don't think that's old enough to get married." Luna glanced at the wood. "Come on, the others are probably wondering what's keeping us." She started to make her way back to where the others were.

"How do you tolerate Maria, she's a nightmare!" Midnight asked as she tried to keep up. Despite the fact that Midnight was five years older than Luna, Luna was a little taller than she was.

"She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and well, she does have her sweet moments. To be honest, I think she's a bit like a cat." Midnight burst out laughing.

"A what?" Luna wasn't fazed.

"A cat, think about it, cats don't jump on you the minute they see you don't they? They need to warm up to you. That's similar to Maria, she was a little cool when we were younger, it took some time before we were actual friends. And well, she does live up to her name, Maria means 'bitter' in Italian." She explained. Midnight made a comment about Maria being a sour cat under her breath, but didn't push it any further.

After they had made the treehouse, everyone went in and, one by one, drifted off to sleep. Everyone, that is, except Midnight. "Hey, are you still up?" Lukas asked. Midnight simply nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Lukas pressed.

"The last time I saw Night, I was seven, I don't know how he's like now, what if he's a complete lunatic?" Midnight stressed.

"I don't think he'll be a lunatic Midnight." Midnight gave him a questioning look. "If he's anything like you, he'll probably be more or less a pacifist." He continued.

"Maybe." Midnight yawned, suddenly realising how tired she was, it had been a long day.

"Goodnight Lukas."

"Goodnight Midnight."

**Author's note.**

**Okay, I think I'll cut it off there. On to the review!**

**Ellismksd24:Thank you! I hope you're enjoyong this!**

**Cya! :)**


	5. Meeting my brother

The next morning, the group set out again. "We're almost there! Just a bit further!" Ivy called from a hill. "How do you think she's remembering the whole way?" Midnight asked Lukas who shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you two going to get married?" Jessie piped up, with Petra facepalming and trying to pull her away. "Uhh" Both Midnight and Lukas flushed, Lukas if not a little more.

"Jessie, come on!" Petra hissed as she pulled her sister away.

"Why, are you jealous? Are you jelly?" Jessie teased.

"Just, shut up, okay?" Petra sighed. They heard Ivy yell.

"We're here!" Everyone ran up to where she was standing.

. There, below the hill they were on was a little town.

"Ivy, do you know where he actually lives?" Midnight asked her friend.

"Um, not really, I'm kind of hoping he would be somewhere on the street." Ivy admitted.

"And if he isn't?" Luna asked.

"Then, I don't know, we knock on random doors, hoping it's his?" Ivy offered.

Sadly, Night wasn't on the street and to Midnight, that wasn't exactly surprising. As much as he liked it outdoor, he usually spent time indoors.

The group split up to go and either knock on random doors or ask passerbys whether they had seen him.

"Hi, do you know anyone around here named, well, nicknamed Night?" Petra asked a woman who shook her head.

"Hey Summer! How did you know where I live? Is that your kid?" a purple haired man asked Luna.

"Summer? Are you Night?" She asked.

"Luna, is that him?" The older Petra asked coming over, the rest of the group following. Midnight recognized him instantly. He looked a lot like her, but with shorter hair and he was considerably taller.

The brother she had thought was gone was now standing right in front of her. The darkness siblings were back together after thirteen years of being apart.

"Night?" She whispered. Night looked over and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Midnight?" He took a step closer. "Is that really you?"

She nodded.

"So you really did all that? That's really impressive. And Dad, do you think he's alright?" Night asked. They were now in his house and Midnight had just finished telling him all about their adventures, from the witherstorm to the admin

" HOPEFULLY, Xara looked like she wanted to kill him. What were you up to then Night?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I guess after I ran away as soon as Dad started acting more and more weird, I pretty much camped out at random places until I found this place. And well, the rest is history, although if I had a gold piece for every time I was nearly a monster's lunch, I would be rich." He laughed.

"Same when I ran away." Midnight said quietly. Night laughed.

"So, now we've found out about the whole brother/sister thing, what do you want to do now?" Midnight's question was sudden and it was as though she had forgotten about her friends, although Night didn't blame her, the room did make you foget about othr people.

"Maybe get back on track?"

"Huh?"

**Author's note**

**Midnight:Finally! Another chapter!**

**Okay, I know this is late and short, but please be patient, like I said, I'm trying not to butcher it and I've been busy. With that out the way, on to the review!**

**Elliksd24:Then why don't you? It sounds like a good idea.**

**Cya! :)**


	6. Bonding and a revelation

"_So, now we've found out about the whole brother-sister thing, what do you want to do now?"_

_Midnight's question was sudden, and it was as though she had forgotten about her friends, although Night didn't blame her, the room did make you forget about other people._

"_Maybe get back on track?"_

"_Huh?"_

That was exactly what the darkness siblings were doing, in private, they were catching up on each other's lives in a little more detail. "Is it bad I was kind of nervous to meet you?" Night laughed.

"What, you thought I was going to turn into a zombie and eat you?" Midnight laughed as well, her brother certainly knew how to lighten a mood.

"No, not like that, it's just, well, I haven't seen you a long time and I didn't know how you were as a person." She answered.

"Well, now you know I'm sane." He laughed, but Midnight noticed there was something in his eyes, almost like he was hiding something, a secret he didn't want to let out.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Never better. So how are you and blond guy?" Night asked hastily changing the subject.

"We're pretty good, he's always busy with his writing, to keep people happy, but he always has time for me as well

_Midnight._

Night looked from left to right before snatching up a sword and the letter that had come in the post just a couple of days ago. The letter that had made his heart jump the first time he read it.

The picture of their once happy family of five had been included, with a red circle around the peraon he cared about the most, alongside the instructions on what he had to do.

The instructions were crystal clear, he didn't need them explained. It was around midnight now, he let a loose chuckle to try and ease the unease curling up inside of him. He waited until all of Midnight's friends had dozed off. He had made a plan, of course, to leave a note, something along the lines of _Went out, be back soon_. Not revealing a thing, it was too risky, particularly for Midnight.

As he treaded past where Midnight and her friends were sleeping, he stepped on a loose floorboard which made a loud creak, making him stop in his tracks and look around like a scared rabbit. Nothing, or so he thought.

The next thing he knew there was a baby crying and then the other started almost automatically, waking everyone else up.

"Night?!" But he had already opened the door.

"Can't explain, be back soon, just got to go somewhere." was all he said before he sprinted out, Midnight hot on his heels.

"Night! Wait!" She managed to catch up to him and turned him around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just go back to the house Midnight, I'll be back soon."

"No, Night please just tell me." He sighed and took out the letter and the photograph.

"It's okay if you freak out, I freaked when I first saw it.

**Author's note**

**Yes, I'm going to be really evil and leave it as a cliffhanger.**

**Midnight: Seriously?** **You're just going to leave it like that?**

**Yes. Cheer up, I'm updating pretty soon anyway. Sorry that this was short, but it's getting late here. Also, thank you to my friend Silver for helping me with thinking this up! You're the best! :D**

**Cya! :)**


	7. Night

"Night, you're scaring me now, what's going on? What are you doing?" Night didn't reply, but, with a look as though he was giving her up to a pack of hungry wolves, he handed her a letter and a photograph. Midnight took them, half-expecting them both to explode at first contact. She scanned the photograph first, looking for any reason for why her brother was acting so weird.

It was a family photo, but it was scattered, not with everyone sitting up and smiling. They were having a picnic. There were only two people smiling for the camera and those were Xara and Night.

Romeo wasn't paying the camera much attention, he seemed to be staring anywhere but. There was Fred, half in the photo frame, chasing Waffles. And then there was Midnight, running after Waffles as well, laughing, she was only about six or seven. _And there was a red circle drawn around her head._

She scanned the letter.

_Get me your friend's lockets, steal all eight and leave them at the old builder's temple, or watch your little sister and the world as you know it disintegrate in front of you. You have seven days, I'm watching your every move, do whatever you like, you'll never stop me… Happy hunting_

_Alexandria._

Questions exploded in Midnight's mind. "Who's Alexandria?!" She blurted out.

"I don't know, it came in the post! I was actually going to find you, make sure she didn't get her claws on you yet!" Night replied.

"So you're basically just going to go and hunt everyone down and steal the lockets that basically keeps them all from dying permanently?" Midnight couldn't help it, she couldn't believe what her brother was planning to do. Something crossed her mind and she reached for her locket, to find it wasn't there anymore.

Before she could react, however, the rest of the group caught up. "What's going on?" Lukas asked. "Yeah, can someone please explain what's going on?" Petra echoed.

"Basically some pyscho sent Night a weird note saying that they'll get me and destroy the world for good measure in a week if he doesn't get them lockets that literally keep us from dying permanantly." Midnight explained.

"Wait, is that what you were screaming about?" The younger Petra asked.

"Yeah."

"How much time do you have left? Like when did that letter come in the post?" Jesse asked Night.

"Two days ago, why?"

"Any idea on where the other lockets are?" Jessie asked, catching on to what Jesse was thinking.

"With the other elementals, but wh-"

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Jessie got out the portal atlas.

"No!" Everyone turned to stare at Night in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked, feeling like she was running out of patience.

"Are you crazy Midnight? You could die! This Alexandria person wants to kill you! And this is something I have to do on my own!" Night explained, practically yelling"Night, do you know what you're actually dealing with?" Midnight argued.

After a while of arguing, Night was finally convinced to let Midnight come. "So who are we getting first?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I actually had some contact with Summer, but we lost touch, I know where she lives though."

"And where's that?""Think it was called Sunny Dale, it had a white portal, almost blinding white." Night answered

**Author's note:**

**Midnight: Okay, are you planning on chapters every month?**

**No, I was just really sick before, so I couldn't write. Anyway, here's a nice, chapter to make up for the wait, it's a filler, but I'll try and update soon, but schoolwork gets in the way as well. On to the review!**

**Ellismkd24:Okay, that's nice and thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
